


Finch as King Henry VIII with his advisor [FANART]

by Wanderer



Series: Reese and Finch Throughout History [14]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Kings & Queens, Love, M/M, Slash, Tudor Era, historic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch as King Henry VIII, Reese as Sir Thomas More</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finch as King Henry VIII with his advisor [FANART]

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m moving ahead in time again, to the end of the 15th and the beginning of the 16th century, the time of Henry VIIIth. This will be a bit of revisionist history, since the real Henry was repellent, to say the least. But Harold as King Henry VIIIth, will be a very different sort of king. Firstly, he marries only once: to Queen Catherine of Aragon, the daughter of Spanish rulers Ferdinand and Isabella. Sadly, Catherine dies after bearing Henry a daughter, Elizabeth, who will later be known as Elizabeth the First, one of England’s greatest queens. (And if she happens to resemble Leila as a baby, well. I for one am not surprised.)
> 
> In this alternate version of history, King Henry does not marry again, nor does he break with the Catholic Church or destroy Catholic abbeys or monasteries. Instead, he’s aided in his rule by Sir Thomas More, an English lawyer, social philosopher, author, statesman and noted Renaissance humanist, who we see standing loyally by Henry’s side here. Thomas helps Henry get over his grief at Catherine’s death, and becomes his closest, most cherished advisor. Henry consults him on matters large and small, and Thomas helps Henry make wise and just laws for England. He also helps him raise his high-spirited young daughter, Elizabeth, and to prepare her for the time when she will one day rule. England flourishes under Henry’s rule, and so does Elizabeth. 
> 
> And if there are rumors that Henry and Thomas are more than friends, well. There are always rumors swirling around royalty. These are perhaps truer than some. : )


End file.
